Consequences are not always Best Wishes
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Ash has abandoned Unova. Hilda and her friends need his help. Can the Unova native and her friends stop Team Rocket and Team Plasma with the help of a boy and his childish mistake to cut off everyone except for Kanto? A Collaboration story. No Shipping. Spoilers to Black and White/Best Wishes.


**Consequences are not always Best Wishes**

**A Pokémon Collaboration story by OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09, Pit the One Winged Angel, GhetsisFan03, MetalKnuckles4000,** **Snowflake16,** **ProtoCross, and Kairi's Embrace of Destiny**

* * *

**Michael: hello and welcome to my first serious plot to a Pokémon story. The story is the spiritual sequel to a Pokémon story that had no real closure or consequences. So I and a few fellow writers decided to make a collaboration story, one of two I want to do. Now this story will be one of few to have a moral, a life lesson to take home with you. Now a fair warning, this is something I never thought I do to Ash but turning him into the OOC version of his 10 year old self from the first five seasons is something I will regret, but the lesson must be learned. So the first two chapters will be written by me and the next chapters are helped by my friends and fellow writers. Since a grand total of seven people will work on this story, expect a most interesting story with two endings, one good and one bad. Both endings will show how characters including Hilda will feel about Ash and how her feelings will change. But I stalled your time long enough. Now for the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Pokémon, which is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

_Chapter one: Prologue_

Consequences… The choices a person makes can change the future, or even the outcome of anything. But what happens when a boy decides to throw away all his dreams to conquer the Unova league, the friends he gained, and the Pokémon he caught, all for his nostalgic feelings of Kanto? He lies to the ones he loves and even cuts them off of his life for his Kanto and Johto teams….

This was the choice Ash Satoshi Ketchum made for himself… the consequences he now faces.

* * *

Ash Satoshi Ketchum, a young fifteen year old boy had given up on the Unova region after comparing his most recent travel partners (Iris and Cilan) to his old friends (Misty and Brock), the Pokémon from Unova to the ones of Kanto, and even the people like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. He lied to Iris and Cilan that he had an emergency back in Kanto, but no one, not even Pikachu, knew the truth: That he abandoned Unova and every ounce of it. His Unova Pokémon were left at the Nacrene City Pokémon Center and Iris, Cilan, and Ash departed at Castelia City. Then Ash began to change drastically. His Unova clothes now were replaced with his old Kanto ones; he even called his old Pokémon team (Squirtle, Charizard, Bulbasaur, and even the now returned Pidgeot) back and began to not only one shot random trainers, but even act like a total rookie, catching a Caterpie like he did in the old days. What made matters worse was how he one shot Forrest, Brock's brother and soon Misty. After that, Ash began to travel in Kanto once more with Misty, Brock and his old Pokémon beside him. A week had passed since Ash's selfish choice.

…

Those consequences will now come to play. How do Iris and Cilan feel about it now and what will happen when others gets involve in Ash's childish actions?

* * *

_**Consequences are not always Best Wishes, are they?**_

Iris, future Dragon Master and Cilan, Pokémon Connoisseur had just returned to Nacrene City after a little fun exploring the sights. During that time, Iris had caught an Emonga, who was a little diva, but nothing a future Dragon Master can't handle. The two sat at the lobby of Nacrene City Pokémon Center where the green haired teen was planning their visit back to Castelia City. But Iris wasn't really listening to Cilan explain about their next place to go, rather, she was thinking about Ash and his departure from the group. She wondered if his emergency in Kanto was going okay… or if it was really what she thought.

"Hey, Iris?" Cilan asked.

"Huh?" Iris snapped into focus as Axew hopped out her purple hair.

"You don't look like you're in focusing about our next city visit. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh it's nothing. Sorry, Cilan." Iris lied.

"_Iris?" _asked Axew.

"Is something bothering you?" Cilan asked again.

Iris took a deep breath and said, "It's about Ash, do you think he'll return from Kanto?"

"It's been a week, maybe things with his mom are really that important that he couldn't call," Cilan said.

"But Cilan, what if there wasn't any emergency? He could have gotten someone to watch his mother. Plus, it's like he forgot to call us. Maybe… Maybe he won't come back." Iris said, sadly.

Axew tapped his small paw onto Iris's arms, trying to understand how she felt, as Cilan merely replied, "Iris…"

"Is something wrong?" a girl's voice said.

Cilan and Iris look around to see four trainers standing behind them. The first one was the young blond Bianca, but with her was three trainers only Cilan recognized, The first was a girl with brunette hair covered by a pink and white base bat cap, a white top with a black sweeper, low cut jeans with odd wings at the bottom and red and pink boots. The first boy beside her had brunette hair and wore the same clothes as Ash, but a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, red and black shoes and a red and black base bat cap. The fourth and last remaining person with them was a young boy with raven black hair, a white shirt with an orange line in the middle, a light blue jacket, black pants and black shoes.

Cilan greeted the four trainers with a smile.

"Hilda, Hilbert, Bianca, Cheren, It's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"We came back to Nacrene City to see the museum some more. We've been getting messages from our pen pals." Hilda explained.

"Pen pals?" Iris questioned.

"Friends we met from other regions, they've been in contact with us for a while and they been telling us strange things. What are you doing here? Bianca told us you guys would be in Castelia right now?" Hilbert asked.

"Iris is having doubts about our friend Ash's departure a week ago." Cilan explained.

Hilbert, Hilda, and Cheren jumped up in surprise.

"Wait, you said Ash, but that's weird, our pen pals mentioned him too." Hilda said.

"What'd they say?" Iris asked.

Bianca spoke first. "Well, we first heard from Lyra and Ethan that Ash has only made one contact to anyone from Johto, and that was for a Charizard."

"What?!" Cilan and Iris asked.

"Lyra is acquainted with the Pokémon G-Man and Johto Champion Lance, who left a Charizard of his to Liza. Liza told Lance, who told Lyra, that Ash made a call for his Charizard a week ago. Liza didn't understand why, but sent him over." Bianca added.

"But Bianca, there was another call he made to Johto, to an Officer Jenny who commands the Squirtle Squad. He called for his Squirtle from Jenny and didn't explain why to her as well." Cheren reminded the blond trainer.

Cilan placed a hand to his chin. "This is a strange recipe, anyone else?" Cilan asked.

"When I talked with May and Brendan, a neighbor of her and Max, they said he sent his Pokémon he caught in Hoenn to them and then this part is the weirdest part. His Sinnoh Pokémon are really strong and well trained, he just sent them to Dawn and Lucas, Ash's other friend and Dawn's neighbor." explained Hilbert.

Iris and Cilan gasped. What was going on with Ash, why was he sending his Pokémon to his friends? Cilan stammered and added, "But, maybe they need to be protected or something. Maybe Team Rocket targeted him or something?"

"That's what we asked, but everyone confirmed the same thing: They haven't seen a trace of Team Rocket. From what Leaf, another friend and a close friend of Ash told us, their main agents were all in one place. And that is…." Cheren stated.

"Unova…" Cilan and Iris finished, with Axew agreeing afterwards.

Everyone looked sad. Cilan and Iris would never think their friend would do this, but why? He gave all him other friends his Pokémon, so did this mean what they think it means?

"Did he abandon his Pokémon, except for his Kanto and Johto ones?" Iris asked at once.

Everyone look to each other, all thinking the same thing. This didn't add up. Ash loved his Pokémon, cared about them, trained them, and had dreams of being a great trainer; were they all lies? If he did abandon his Pokémon, what happened to his Unova ones?

"I don't understand, the Ash I saw cared for his Pokémon, he even help me he catch my Minccino. Was all of that a lie, even wanting to win the Unova League some cheap ploy?" Bianca asked sadly.

"Professor Juniper told us tales of Ash's adventures in other regions that Professor Oak told her. Even I was impressed. But now I wonder how he feels about his friends. Or better yet, the ones who will never be replaced." Hilbert said.

"Who were his friends?" Cilan asked.

"They were Brock and Misty, gym leaders from Kanto and Ash's first real friends." Hilda scoffed. "I bet he never cared for Max, May, Dawn, or even you guys. Look how he lied to you all, how he started acting like a little immature kid, and bursting for nostalgia he will never have." The brunette Unova native stomped her feet in anger. "It never mattered to him did it, what just abandoning his goals, lying to his friends, and cutting them off will cause? He's not a real Pokémon trainer; he doesn't deserve real friends if he's going to abandon them for Kanto." Hilda's fists were clenched in anger. "How dare he do that to Infernape who was abandoned by Paul, at least he learned and changed. You know what he said about Ash. In a shamed tone as Dawn described, 'I lost to a hypocrite'? And guess how May and Dawn felt, upset that Ash did these things and lied about caring for them, Max too. May was strong enough to not cry, that shows she changed, unlike Ash."

"Hilda's right, some hero people say he is, leaves a region and lies, that's some hero." Hilbert said sarcastically.

"I was right to call him a kid, but I never thought I was correct." Iris said, ashamed.

"The recipe in this is not accurate, the question is… Where are Oshawott, Pidove, Snivy, Tepig, and the egg?" Cilan asked.

The Nuvema Town Trainers, Cilan, Axew, and Iris all pondered this as a voice called them.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Ash?" a young woman's voice announced behind them.

They looked away to find the Center's Nurse Joy standing with a tray containing four Poke Balls and a tan colored egg. Outside the center, four Pokémon were watching the scene unfold. The first is a primarily tan-colored, quadruped crocodilian Pokémon, having a long snout as typical of crocodilians, and a thick black stripe on the bridge. Its eyes are round and sepia-colored, with a circular pattern of black around them stretching between each eye, giving the impression of an archetypal robber's mask or a pair of glasses, with the ridges surrounding the eyes being large and protruding. thick black stripes are present down It's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs, which sport three claws each that are also black; additionally, its tapered tail is tipped with the color. There was something extra on the Pokémon's face, a pair of Sunglasses.

The second Pokémon was a caterpillar-like Pokémon, with a broad, apparently bitten leaf enfolding its head. Its large, spherical head is a pale shade of tan, with two sensory knobs higher up on it. Its eyes are dark and circular, with a crescent-shaped, toothed orange snout, and the underside of its face and neck is white. The rest of its body is segmented and green, with three rows of stubby, spherical orange legs.

The third Pokémon had various bumps, ringed with black and possessing blue centers, on its head and approximately where its forelimbs would be. It had cream undersides that are rimmed in black coloration, and their tapered tails are small and white.

The fourth and last Pokémon was a Rock-type Pokémon with a rocky, blue-and-brown body. It had a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, and a black hexagon within the feature. The feature resembles an eye, but it is actually an ear. The Rock type had brown, upraised rocky features above their body, and similar brown rocks that seem to comprise its feet.

The little bug/grass type spoke to the dark/ground type. "_Hey Sandile, are you sure the Pokémon you're looking for is here? We've been looking for a week."_ It said to the dark/ground type.

"_Sewaddle, I could smell Pikachu's scent coming from here. He's here somewhere."_ Sandile said eager to face that Pikachu once more.

"_I don't see it, you guys, but that woman is holding Poke Balls, maybe they and the woman know where that Pikachu is."_ The Rock type named Roggenrola said.

"_Let's listen in and find out."_ said a water/ground type named Palpitoad.

"_Right."_ the three Pokémon said in agreement as they continued watching through the glass doors.

Back inside, the group saw the Poke Balls and Egg in Nurse Joy's hands

"In a way, yes we are his friends. Are those…" Hilda stated but Nurse Joy added, "Why yes, these are the Pokémon he left here besides a Pikachu. He didn't tell me why though."

Hilda sighed, knowing this was going to be true anyway. "Its official, Ash has abandoned Unova, his Pokémon, including the Oshawott from Juniper's lab is clear as day. And look." Hilda pointed to the egg, as it glows a faint glow. "The Egg is going to hatch, without his trainer, or lack of one." She said coolly.

"So, should we open the Poke Balls and let them know the truth?" Cheren asked his friends, Cilan, and Iris.

They nodded and each took a Poke Ball and the Egg. Hilda then shouted, "Come on out everyone!"

With a simple toss in the air, the Poke Balls opened up and four blue lights emerged from the balls, taking shape of four Unova Pokémon. The water Starter Oshawott, the fire starter Tepig, the grass starter Snivy, and the native Unova bird Pidove. They looked happy (except for Snivy) and chimed their names with pride, but looked around to see that their trainer and friend Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

"_Huh, where are Ash and Pikachu?" _asked the otter Pokémon.

_"I remember Ash using us for that battle with that Gym Leader but that's all I remember." _Tepig replied.

The four Pokémon look to see the four unknown trainers, Cilan, Iris, and Axew standing over them but there was no Ash. Axew hop down from Iris' hair and decided to speak with his friends.

"_Hi guys." _The Tusk Pokémon said sadly

"_Axew, where's Ash? I can't wait for our next gym battle!" _Tepig said excited, flames spew from his snout.

Axew remained quiet; he didn't know what to say to his friends. Snivy noticed his friend's silent treatment and came close to him and asked kindly, _"What's wrong Axew?"_

Axew placed his paws to his face and sighed. _"I'm sorry everyone but… Ash isn't coming back and neither is Pikachu. He has abandon Unova, and you and the Egg."_

The four Unova Pokémon gasped. No, this can't be true.

Pidove was frantically shaking her feathery head. "_No way, you're kidding Axew, just pulling our legs."_

"_I'm not Pidove, Ash abandoned all of you and not only us, but Iris and Cilan too, His friends from other regions as well all for his home of Kanto and their Pokémon. I'm very sorry, but it is the truth." _

Snivy, Tepig, and Pidove all were sad at this turn of events.

* * *

_(Cue Emotion—Pokémon Black and White)_

* * *

Tepig's eyes began to water. "First Shameus abandons me now Ash, what did I do wrong?"

Pidove stared at the floor. _"What did I do wrong too? Was not strong like those Pokémon from Kanto?"_

Snivy shook her head in a disapproval manner. _"I leave my trainer and get kick to the curb by another. I thought Ash was a good trainer, I guess I was wrong; I'm not like those Pokémon from Kanto."_

Oshawott tried to hold back tears but said, _"That's not true, Ash would never do that to us, he cares for us!"_

Snivy looked hotly at the Otter Pokémon as a vine appeared from her neck and slapped Oshawott across the face, surprising the trainers and the Pokémon.

"_Face reality and stop acting like a child, Oshawott. Ash abandoned all of us and he never cared for any of us. It's over, we have no trainer anymore!"_

Oshawott touch his cheek and began to cry, the same with Tepig and Pidove. Snivy remained stoic, but was also heartbroken. Axew turned back to Iris and the others, who watched the little Pokémon, look sad.

"They're all heartbroken, upset that Ash has abandon them." Hilda explained.

The trainers and Nurse Joy (who was really quiet through all this) all look to Hilda. "You can understand them?" Cilan asked, both in shock and amazement.

Hilda place a hand to her head, letting her hands brush her brunette locks. "It's faint, but yes. It's what N said to me in Accumula Town, we both have the same gift to understand Pokémon. I thought he was kidding, but he was right." Hilda was even furious as she shouted surprising everyone in the lobby. "And now four Pokémon and an egg are without a trainer because of his foolish immature actions! Did he ever think how much pain he put people through, his friends and Pokémon?! How dare he do this, how dare he?!"

Hilbert watched her twin sister huff and puff in anger as he placed a solemn hand to her shoulders. I know Hild, I know. It's just not right."

"This whole thing is not a bother, but a tragedy." said Cheren.

"Those poor Pokémon, now they have no trainer." Bianca said as well.

"_Hey what's going on?"_ asked a Pokémon's voice

The group and Nurse Joy turned to see Sandile, Roggenrola, Sewaddle, and Palpitoad walking up to them. They could tell they were wild. Oshawott and the former Unova team stopped looking sad and spotted the four Pokémon. Oshawott recognized the Sunglasses Sandile. _"I know you; you're that Sandile that helped us!"_

"_Long time no see, so what's up? What's with all the water works?"_ Sandile asked,

Oshawott gave the four Pokémon the details of what was going on. The Sea Otter Pokémon told them that Ash and Pikachu have left Unova (Much to Sandile's dismay) and abandon the four of them and the Egg. Sandile was shocked, remembering the raven haired boy caring for his Pokémon. Sandile explained that he wanted to fight Pikachu and that the three (, Roggenrola, Sewaddle, and Palpitoad) felt destined to go with him. As Hilda translated everything the Pokémon said, Nurse Joy said a most interesting thing.

"I heard of Pokémon going to where they are need, but I never thought I live to see that day when it happens in front of me." The Unova nurse said.

"I bet they are supposed to be Pokémon Ash was going to catch, don't you think?" Bianca said.

"You might be right Bi; they wouldn't come here if that wasn't the case. So Hilda, what's the plan now?" Cheren asked.

Hilda look to her friends, Cilan, and Iris and said, "Well, I don't want released Pokémon my mind, so I suggest we take care of them and these four as well, sounds good to you guys?"

"I like it, that's a great idea!" Iris said excited.

"_Yay, we won't lose our friends!" _Axew cheered.

"A wonderful addition to this recipe, it's a good idea Hilda." Cilan said.

"I like it, so I'll help too." Bianca volunteered.

"Don't forget about me and Cheren." Hilbert said.

Hilda smiled. "Thank you everyone. Well I need to call Professor Juniper first to make the changes official." She looks to the four newcomers. "If you heard me alright, you guys are joining us. And when we find Ash and Pikachu, you can fight Pikachu." She said to the ground/dark type.

Sandile was excited at this as Hilda made for way to the Videophone to call Professor Juniper.

* * *

-A few minutes later—

Hilda explained the situation to Professor Juniper, who was a little upset this happened.

"I see, well that's a shame." The Unova Professor added with a smile. "But I'm pleased that you are taking full responsibly with this. You, Cheren, Hilbert, and Bianca have grown a lot. Well I make some arrangements and the four of you will take ownership of Ash's Pokémon."

"Thank you Professor." Hilda said with a smile.

From behind the brunette haired teen, Bianca called, "Hild, the egg's about to hatch!"

"That's Bianca calling, gotta go Professor!" Hilda waved as she ended her call with the Unova Professor. Hilda ran back to the lobby to see the Egg in the center of the room with the Poke circling it. Hilda walks through the circle and kneeled down at the glowing Egg. The Egg glowed even more as it finally hatch, revealing a new Pokémon. It was a bipedal lizard Pokémon with a cream colored body, red scales on its stomach and what look to be pants, its shed yellow skin. The Pokémon looked up to see Hilda smiling at it.

"Scrag?" it said in confusion.

What Hilda heard from the Pokémon was a confused hello, so she greeted back with. "Hi, you must be a Scraggy. My name's Hilda, it's nice to meet you."

The Scraggy was still confused but saw all the Pokémon around it greeting it. While it was hard to see it, he was happy. Hilda smiled and patted the little dark/fighting type on the head.

"I can tell you are happy, welcome to the family."

As the old saying goes, when one door closes another one opens. While Oshawott, Tepig, Pidove, Snivy, Scraggy, Sandile, Sewaddle, Roggenrola, and Palpitoad lost a trainer, they gained four new ones and new friends. With the teams formed and Cilan and Iris going along with them, Hilda, Bianca, Cheren, and Hilbert make their way to Castelia City. But with Team Rocket and Team Plasma planning things and with one possible hero short, will the brunette haired trainer acquire Ash's help?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Michael: And finally the first chapter is finished. Ever since I planned this collaboration, It took me a few months to finish this chapter, so what do you think of the first chapter? At this point in anime's canon, most of the events Ash should have taken part in haven't happened yet, so Hilda and her friends are in for a ride between the chapters. I hope Ash's action won't turn anyone off, but I really want to write this. The chapter which will be written by me is**

**Chapter 2: The Truth is out! Ash vs. Hilda!**

**Now I can't say too much about the next chapter but I can give two important characters joining Hilda and them, both Legendries:**

**Latias (Pokémon Heroes) and Lugia**

**And I'm sorry, for this to be a serious story, no shipping. That is all so please review. Take care.**


End file.
